I'm Sorry Mom, Dad
by music4soul
Summary: I'm sorry you can't smile. I'm sorry I believed. I'm sorry I lost. I'm sorry I lie. I'm sorry I avoid you. I'm sorry I live in solitude. I'm sorry I grew up too fast. I'm sorry I'm not good enough. I'm sorry I depend on you. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SAY.
1. Smile

**This is written for my mom and dad. Mom, I'm sorry I never cared enough to be the perfect child you wanted. Dad, I'm sorry I acted like I didn't love you.**

* * *

**I'll Never Tell**

I'm sorry Mama, sorry that the incident caused you to grow farther apart from Papa. I'm sorry that I'm so small and fragile. Looking so innocent that they think they cans just pluck me off the street. I'm sorry I keep going to the meetings even though you wanted me to quit. I'm sorry I tried to find my own happiness that I can only find when I'm with my friends. I'm sorry I look like I don't care when you yell, I do care.

I'm sorry Papa. I'm sorry that ever in that day you think everything is Mama's fault. I'm sorry that you think everyone I know is a bad influence on me, even Mama. I'm sorry that I wasn't more careful about my surroundings. I'm sorry you had to worry so much. I'm sorry for the fact that you have to pick me up from school and get in trouble at work, even though I know your boss doesn't really care. I'm sorry you and Mama always misunderstand each other.

Mama, Papa, I'm sorry I never had the courage to tell you I'm sorry. Maybe it would have helped, just a little. I'm sorry I never cried when you guys fought to show you it was hurting me too. I'm sorry you don't get along anymore, and that you can't hold a calm conversation. Mama, Papa, I'm sorry I can't make you laugh again.


	2. Lead

**I'm clearing up confusion here. This will be a multi-chaptered story. Each chapter will feature a different character and it should be obvious who they are. There will be 10 chapters in all.  
**

* * *

**I'll Listen and Obey**

I'm sorry, Okaa-san, that I looked up to the boy you hated with such admiration. I'm sorry you thought Otou-san was betraying you because of them. I'm sorry I let you just blame him. I'm sorry that after he left I waited for him everyday until he came back. I'm sorry that I lost to him. I'm sorry you had so much hate and I didn't understand. I'm sorry I was so naïve.

I'm sorry Otou-san. I'm sorry he stole your precious item. I'm sorry I was never able to stand. I'm sorry I wasn't very strong. I'm sorry I never understood what you clearly told me. I'm sorry I'm weak. I'm sorry I hated them so much. I'm sorry I still can't win.

Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to tell you these words. I'm sorry that I'll probably never tell. I'm sorry that I'm still just a weak little boy that believes everything he's told.


	3. Found

**I'll Keep Looking**

Hey mom, I'm sorry I didn't buy the right stuff, even though they all told me, and even gave me a list. I'm sorry that I sometimes wish my brothers would just disappear.

Hey pops, I'm sorry I lost that game, I got distracted. I'm sorry I doubt myself sometimes, and I'm sorry I'm clueless.

Hey mom, pops, I'm sorry I never really got to know you, and now your gone, so I'll probably never get to tell you these things. I'm sorry I lost you.


	4. Truth

**Just to let you guys know, I'm not taking any request. Sorry! but every character _will _get a chapter, and if you read the summary you'll get some hints on what the character order is.**

* * *

**I'll Say Something Else**

I'm sorry I never told you what I was really like, Mama. I'm sorry you always misunderstood. I'm sorry you think I'm like that, I'm not. I'm sorry I'm fake. I'm sorry I didn't trust you, and I'm sorry you didn't trust me either. I'm sorry I was irresponsible. I'm sorry I acted like I didn't care.

Papa, I'm sorry I'm growing up, I'm scared too. I'm sorry that you don't know me at all. I'm sorry that to you, I'm still your little sparrow. I'm sorry I never told you I flew away a long time ago. I'm sorry I wish you would be more mature sometimes. I'm sorry I'm embarrassed.

Mama, Papa, I'm sorry I never told you these things because you wouldn't recognize me if I did. I'm sorry I'm completely different from the daughter you know. I'm sorry I hid myself. I'm sorry I hid the truth.


	5. Close

**I'm revealing the character chapters. :)**

**1. Rima  
2. Tadase  
3. Kukai  
4. Amu**

**Well, I hope that helps. I'll put this character's identity in the next Author's Note.  
**

* * *

**I'll Stay Away**

Mother, sorry I became Father after he left. I'm sorry I told my own sister she couldn't cry. I'm sorry I caused trouble for them, and the blame went to you. I'm sorry I couldn't look at you anymore when you married that man. I'm sorry I left you worrying night after night when I ran away. I'm sorry I let that man control me. I'm sorry I did terrible things. I'm sorry I took after my father. I'm sorry when you finally got better, I left. Just like him.

Father, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. I'm sorry I hurt your friend when you left. I'm sorry I ran away too. I'm sorry I left her there. I'm sorry I couldn't look at mother. I'm sorry I never gave up on you. I'm sorry I stole that precious item. I'm sorry I always took the blame. I'm sorry I'm still chasing you.

Father, Mother, I'm sorry I turned out this way. I'm sorry that no matter what I do it still hurts. I'm sorry that I may never see either of you again. I'm sorry I misunderstood. I'm sorry I was so distant.


	6. Together

**Yeah, last chapter was Ikuto. This one is a bit harder to do since....well.....never mind. But I had to improvise just a little.  
**

* * *

**I'll Be Alone**

Okaa-san I'm sorry. Sorry that I was so predictable. I'm sorry I never did anything out of line like a normal boy. I'm sorry I am so obedient.

Otou-san I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm still caught up in my samurai fantasies. I'm sorry I don't play sports to give you something to be proud of about me. I'm sorry I suddenly ran off to stay with my Onee-san. I'm sorry I dishonored myself.

Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'm sorry about how I'm writing this, even. I'm sorry I'm so formal. I'm sorry nobody knew (not even me) that I still had a little boy in me. I'm sorry I'm not very good at showing my feelings so much that I just shut myself up. I'm sorry I act alone.


	7. Young

**Last one was Kairi!  
**

* * *

**I'll Be Mature**

Mother, I'm sorry I stopped crying when Father left. I'm sorry I fell in love with my brother. I'm sorry I rebelled against you too just because he misunderstood. I'm sorry I went out and worked for them. I'm sorry I wouldn't let you protect me from adult matters. I'm sorry I was so fixed on how I wanted things to be. I'm sorry I didn't need you.

Father, I'm sorry I gave up on you so easily. I'm sorry I thought you were never coming back. I'm sorry I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm sorry I'll never get to be _your _little girl.

Mother, Father, I'm sorry I was rarely happy. I'm sorry I blamed you guys for all my misfortune. I'm sorry I can't go back and change my mind. I'm sorry I'm a big girl now.


	8. Perfect

**Sorry for the late update, Mom finally noticed that we haven't gone Christmas shopping yet so we spent 140 something dollars at one CVS store, 102 at another CVS, and 10 bucks at Wal*mart xD. Last one was Utau!  
**

* * *

**I'll Try Harder**

Mother, I'm sorry I was born imperfect. I'm sorry that father looked at me with disdain when he found out. I'm sorry for the years of fruitless practicing. I'm sorry I _want _to be my imperfect self. I'm sorry I'm selfish like that. I'm sorry I insist on being a child and living they way _I _want to live. I'm sorry I'm so close to perfect, with just a slight flaw.

Father, I'm sorry I would have to live a life like you did. I'm sorry that I said I would, but turned back on my own words. I'm sorry you constantly have to go away from home, because I'm a disgrace to our culture. I'm sorry that I tried so hard, but didn't follow through. I'm sorry I gave up and found another passion. I'm sorry that you think I can't do both.

Mother, Father, I'm sorry I can't be what you try so hard to make me. I'm sorry I can't follow up to your expectations. I'm sorry I'm just a boy. I'm sorry I'm not perfect.


	9. Independent

**Ack, late again. But I had to repeatedly run errands for my sister, which meant walking to Walmart, then walking back with whatever she put on the list. x_x Last chapter was Nagihiko!**

_p.s. Next chapter is the last! And you'll never guess who it is!_  


* * *

**I'll Need You**

Mama, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I turned so immature when my brother was born. I'm sorry I wasn't a good sister. I'm sorry you could never depend on me to be responsible. I'm sorry cling to you every day and night, never letting you escape from me.

Papa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ask for so much. I'm sorry you never get a break from me. I'm sorry I want so many things from you. I'm sorry one of those things is too much love.

Papa, Mama, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a child. I'm sorry I never want to grow up. I'm sorry I want so much love and attention from you guys when my brother needs it more. I'm sorry I can't take care of myself without you guys. I'm sorry I still can't stand and walk on my own.


	10. Apology

**Last chapter! If this confuses any of you, which it probably will, I'll post another chapter. Hint: They all match up in order. Chapter 9 was Yaya!**

* * *

**We'll Understand**

1. We're sorry we never thought about how you would feel. We're sorry we never smile.

2. We're sorry we didn't believe in you enough. We're sorry we lead your life instead of letting you decide.

3. We're sorry we never got to know you. We're sorry we'll never be found.

4. We're sorry we jumped to conclusion. We're sorry we never knew the true you.

5. We're sorry we gave up hope. We're sorry we can never be together.

6. We're sorry we wanted so much from you that it confused you. We're sorry we wanted to love and get to know you but didn't know how.

7. We're sorry we couldn't spend time with you. We're sorry we can't turn back Time.

8. We're sorry we pushed our expectations on you. We're sorry we never told you we would love you whether perfect of not.

9. We're sorry we never let you go. We're sorry we raised you to need us.

_We're sorry you couldn't tell us. We're sorry we couldn't say either._


End file.
